The Forgotten Companion
by SuperZalanthandCo
Summary: The Doctor meets a seemingly normal waitress yet oddly familiar. Why can neither remember the other? Is there more to her than he realises? Collaborative story by two people.


The covers crumbled to the floor as once again Alana woke violently from her dreams. The man with the blue box had made another appearance in her sleeping reality. This time they were on a glimmering world. The whole planet was covered in gold, which they found was hard to find a decent meal on such a place. Alana shook her head as the dream began to fade from her memory, as that was all it was. Just a dream. She found that the dreams wouldn't stay in her mind for long and usually she would completely forget about them after an hour or so. The only thing that remained constant and familiar to her was the man. Alana had come to conclusion that she had dreamt of him before and had simply made him up to accompany her. It was the only explanation as to why this dream man felt so real, so close to her.

"Ridiculous."

Alana was quite an impressive woman; she stood at around five foot nine inches and towered over many of her female friends. The clothes she wore always flattered her figure though that was mainly for job purposes. She made her way over to the metallic box that was her wardrobe. A small keypad sat on the right door of the container. Her finger quickly tapped in the right code and was happy to hear a quiet 'click' sound. The clothes inside were all tightly packed in plastic so that they would stay perfectly straight and to stop any type of contamination. Alana plucked out a long purple dress that clung to the right curves. On top of this she'd wear a futuristic pale blue jumper like accessory that stretched down to her knees. It was sophisticated yet would draw men to her figure. On her feet she would simply wear pale blue knee high heeled boots to match. In the bathroom she quickly got ready by gelling her hair back to its correct style and doing the necessary activities to have good hygiene. Alana looked herself over in the wall length mirror. Everything seemed satisfactory.

Her job was a waitress/bartender at a bustling café where there was no required uniform and had a relaxed atmosphere surrounding it. During the day they would serve food and light drinks but once it turned dark it would transform into a nightclub of sorts. The waitresses would be the entertainment, ranging from singing to dancing. It was obvious to see who the waitresses were no matter what time of the day it was, as they were all women. The only staff that was of the male gender, not necessarily human, were the chefs, manager and the occasional bartender. Happy with her appearance, Alana moved back into the bedroom and picked up her needed supplies. Most things now didn't need to be held. A small chip was placed in the inside of her ear as a sort of mobile phone, though very few knew her number. It was more related to her other job, though there had been very little for that business lately.

Along with being a waitress Alana was also an assassin. For the right amount of money she'd do just about anything. Killing was her specialty and she was very good at it. The top of her field. However, it seemed people were in harmony with each other lately. At least that was what it seemed like from the outside. The reality was much more different. Underground was a rebel faction that had been slowly building up to overthrow the 'queen' of this planet. Alana was expecting a call from them eventually. They saw themselves as pacifists but hiring a person such as herself wouldn't technically count. Alana allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips. People were so fickle. She saw it everyday in her line of work as a waitress and sometimes as an assassin. The amount of hatred over small things was astounding, but she wasn't one for questioning. She did her job and took the money. That was all she wanted and needed.

All prepared to leave she found herself not being able to move as her eyes focused on the small model on the table near her bed. Alana couldn't help but hop across the room to sweep it up in her hands. The model was something she had made herself. It was a replica of the man she saw in her dreams. It was crude and wasn't exactly to the anatomy of a person but it was the best she could do. Overall it wasn't bad and resembled him well. Her silver eyes focused on the features that she saw over and over again but was soon to forget. That was the main reason why she had made such a thing. To remember what he looked like. Alana knew that he only existed in her mind but she held hope that maybe she was wrong. That he was real.

With a sigh, she placed the figure back onto the table and exited her apartment which locked automatically behind her. It wasn't a long walk to where she worked and the bell above the door soon chimed to indicate she had entered. The manager of the café raised his head to see who had entered. Upon seeing Alana, he raised a hand to acknowledge her presence. She replied with a smile before lining up with the other waitresses. There they would stand till the customers came flooding in. The red haired woman next to her handed over an earpiece to Alana which she placed into her ear. It was so that she could communicate with the chefs and that the orders could be passed along.

Not long after her arrival the regular customers entered and the waitresses buzzed around to the clients they were accustomed to. Alana's eyes scanned the room not seeing any of the customers that usually required her attention and was about to give up and have a chat with one of the fellow employees when her eyes locked upon a man in a long brown coat. He was not the same as the man in her dream and yet to her he was. His appearance was not the same nor the clothes he wore but she knew that he was the same man. It may have just been a trick of the mind, the lack of sleep catching up to her perhaps? The cogs in her brain quickly ticked away forming some sort of logical reasoning other than the newcomer being the person she dreamt of. After all it made little sense as to why he looked nothing like the man in her dreams. It was merely an overactive imagination bringing some fantasy into her reality. The red haired woman from before placed a hand on her shoulder, quite clearly seeing Alana's distress.

"Hey, sugar. I'll take that there table if ya don't like the look of it." The staff of the café all looked out for each other and knew when one another needed a little support. Alana responded with a shake of the head and the best smile she could conjure up.

"No. That's not needed. Just a touch of déjà vu." Moments later she had engrossed herself in the conversation with the stranger and had only been distracted by the yelling in her ear from the manager who simply wanted to get money out of the customer. A conversation was for when the customer was paying for it. Alana believed that was his motto.

_-Previously with the Doctor-_

Daleks, there was always one that survived. Or two. Or in this case a dozen. But right now the details of how many Daleks slipped through the cracks of time wasn't what the Doctor was concerned about. He was in fact very concerned about what this dozen of Daleks had planned for this planet. He was currently on one of the human colony worlds, which heavily resembled Earth in terms of its climate. Over the last few centuries humans, and the odd alien species or two, had migrated to the world and soon its population was beginning to rival Earth's. It had become quite a desirable place to live with a solid ecosystem and plenty of minerals meaning the mining business drew many entrepreneurs. The Doctor had chosen to stop off here after a particularly exhausting ordeal with the Slitheen had finally come to an end at the other side of the galaxy. He'd hoped to spend a day taking in the sights but instead he'd been hastily dragged into a plot involving a group of particularly fiendish Daleks and one quite bothersome doomsday bomb. Of course the Doctor had wasted no time in whipping up a rather genius plan to stop both the device and the Daleks. Although at this moment in time the Doctor's plan was at a rather interesting point.

The Doctor's hands were clasped together by a tight cord binding his wrists. The cord was attached to a short leash built into the back of the rust coloured Dalek leading the way in front of him. He was being led down a dimly lit corridor with a high ceiling above him. The floor beneath him was a smooth black marble with thin white lightning like lines dancing across its surface. The Doctor doubled over almost tripping up as the heel of his converse shoes were clipped by the Dalek moving closely behind him

"Alright watch it!" the Doctor complained in surprise "No rush it's not the end of the world. Well, if you have your way then I suppose it is actually." Disappointingly the Daleks didn't respond.

Finally the corridor opened out into a large room with a vast domed ceiling high above. The same black marble ran across the floor now covering the walls save for the back which was a long narrow window. Outside the weather looked pleasant giving a clear view of the distant silver city gleaming in the sunlight.

The Doctor almost jumped as the Dalek behind him croaked a reply to his actions. "The city will cease to house life when the device is activated." The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders as if he was entirely indifferent as he was led further into the room.

Finally the Dalek stopped almost causing the Doctor to bump into it. The Dalek behind slid past the Doctor taking up a position at the opposite side of the room facing the Doctor with a large gap between them. A minute of silence passed before the Doctor spoke again:

"So what are we waiting for then?" Silence. "I'm sure there's something we can do to pass the time, know any good games?"

Unfortunately the Daleks remained unusually mute.

"Well I guess with no limbs it limits our options. Twister is out for one." The Doctor sighed impatiently as his eyes scanned around the room. "I've got it!" he exclaimed at once "Eye-spy! Now there's something we can all enjoy." He furrowed his brow desperately concentrating on what to pick as his target. "Alright, I've got it. I spy with my little eye something beginning with, D."

A disappointing ten seconds passed as none of the Daleks chimed in with a suggestion. Just as the Doctor was about to offer a hint ('there's two in the room!') the remaining ten Daleks all filled into the room one by one each moving into what looked like a very deliberate position. After everyone had been positioned all the Daleks now stood in a wide circle with the Doctor looking like a very odd addition amongst them.

"It is time," a seemingly random member of the identical Dalek group began in its slow sinister tone "Now we will activate the device and you will watch Doctor as the city is obliterated. This planet will serve as the heart of the new Dalek empire."

The Doctor looked around the room taking the time to stare at each Dalek before finally responding: "Yeah alright, if you want."

"This is a trick!" one Dalek screeched.

The Doctor gave another shrug "You've got me in chains here, so to speak, you win. The end. Fin. That's all she wrote. How about you just push the button and we all get on with it."

The Daleks descended into squabbles the room instantly becoming a mess of garbled sound as each Dalek tried to get across its frantic point of view. Finally the Dalek that the Doctor was still attached to called out in an authoritative voice hushing the others into submission. "He underestimates us. He knows we would question his decision and not activate the device while we investigated his claims. We will not waste time on his lie. We will not give his companions time to execute his plan. We will activate the device now."

The Dalek opposite obeyed the command quickly moving closer into the circle. "Confirming uplink with device" it explained as its eyebeam twitched slightly interfacing with the device electronically. "Command sent. Teleporting weapon to city center."

There was a flash of blue light and a low crackle that lasted just a brief second as a small smooth black case, no bigger than a cereal box, materialised in the center of the circle.

"Oh now I hope that's not your weapon." the Doctor teased his words thick with sarcasm.

"Send it back!" one of the Daleks demanded. Another shifted its position moving from side to side in an almost comical panic as it responded

"The teleporter is not responding. My signal is blocked."

At once every Dalek turned to face the Doctor. "Well yeah that'd be me. I found your teleporter fairly early on and did a bit of tweaking."

The laser gun of the nearest Dalek twitched in his direction "By dooming us you have doomed yourself Doctor."

The Doctor shook his head confidently "Ah now that's where you're wrong. Interesting things you Daleks are. All cased up in dalekanium. You already had that teleporter all set up to send your bomb to the nearest high density area of humans, the city, so all I had to do was set it to go running to dalekanium instead." The Daleks remained deathly still hanging on the Doctor's every word. "Now I knew if I told you to activate the device you'd think I was thinking you'd think I was thinking you're too smart to fall for something like that and I'd want you to not activate it. But! I knew you'd think I'd think that you'd think I'd think that so instead I thought I'd reverse things a bit." The Doctor paused frowning for a moment "I think I said that right."

There was a brief pause before another random Dalek interjected "That does not stop you from being obliterated with the rest of us."

A look of surprise spread across the Doctor's face "Oh right I never explained! I then set in a timer that would activate the teleporter again taking with it all the dalekanium and your bomb and drop it off in a nearby star. In fact it should be activating any-" the Doctor stopped short as the blue light blanketed the room for another second before vanishing taking with it the Daleks and their bomb. "Well any second now really."

_-An Hour Later-_

The Doctor walked at a steady pace down the clean roadside with a slight smile on his face. He was now heading back to the city having left the building that the Daleks had discreetly commandeered. He was on a grassy field with a long smooth road beside him, the gleaming city spires beckoned to him in the distance while all around him was rolling hillside. At this rate it would be at least another hour until he arrived at the city. Although his plan had gone off quite well and all the Daleks had been dealt with there was still one uncomfortable side effect: his wrists were still bound. Although the Dalek he'd been attached to had been teleported away leaving behind the tether the cord that bound him was still tightly wound around his wrist. He glanced down at the tiny silver triangle sat at the top of the cord, a simple Martian lock. Normally it would be no trouble to use the sonic screwdriver to un-do the lock but using it with his teeth had proved problematic and eventually he'd simply had to admit defeat and awkwardly slip it back into his jacket pocket.

Another ten minutes passed before the distinct sound of an engine met his ears. He turned around to see a large white vehicle thundering down the road. Glad for some assistance the Doctor strode into the middle of the road and waved his hands around as best he could, which wasn't very effective while still restrained. If the driver was in a bad mood then he'd either have to dive off of the road or let himself become condemned to an existence as rotting road kill. Although the Doctor was confident the driver would stop, after all it was a sunny day and they were in bright grassy surroundings surely no one would be cruel enough run him down on such a nice day. As the vehicle roared closer it was clear it was some form of tanker, a sleek white truck with a large cylinder on its back undoubtedly a container of precious fuels. The Doctor eyed down the truck seriously considering that it was probably best to at least step to the side of the road lest he be crushed considering its speed. Thankfully it begun to decelerate at last. Now able to see it clearly the Doctor recognised the vehicle as the standard for delivering minerals, it was based on old Earth designs and with a fondness for twentieth century Earth the Doctor found something comforting about it's large yet sleek appearance. Although the truck was white the window was as black as pitch obscuring the view of the driver. As it came to a stop he moved around to approach the passenger's side door. As long as the driver wasn't a Dalek he'd be happy.

The passenger door slid back to reveal a young woman leaning over the seat. She had tanned skin and wore full white coveralls which were coated in a thick layer of filth, it looked like she'd spent the day rolling around in a quarry. Her dark hair stopped just below her jaw line in a messy unkempt style, by the look on her face she was well aware of her current appearance she just didn't care enough to attempt to change it. "Not many people travel this road on foot. Long way to the city from the mines," although she looked like she was in her mid-twenties there was something about her voice and deep brown eyes that spoke of experience, the Doctor estimated she was at least thirty with her youth a result of either good genes or a good surgeon (with the way she dressed the Doctor was betting on the first theory).

"Yeah you wouldn't mind giving me a lift would you? My car's back in the city," a half-truth, the Doctor's vehicle was indeed back in the city but it was his TARDIS waiting for him not a car.

"Alright hop in," she made a welcoming gesture ushering him in as she leaned back into the driver's seat.

The Doctor clambered in stepping up the two short steps before slumping into the seat.

The passenger door closed automatically as the driver looked down at the Doctor's bound wrists. "What happened there? Friends pulled a prank that went a bit too far?" she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Something like that," the Doctor replied casually as he raised his arms into the air "Do me a favour and pull the silver rod out of my pocket will you?"

The driver pulled a confused face but complied digging a hand into the Doctor's jacket pocket. "This?" she asked plucking forth an object

"No that's a Verntation toothbrush, the other one," he explained.

Returning to the pocket she plucked out the silver sonic screwdriver.

"Right, would you kindly point the end at the silver lock and press the small button on the base?" the Doctor asked trying to stop any eagerness to be free leaking into his voice.

The driver did as requested causing the device to give out a short wail before a satisfying click met the Doctor's ears.

"Oh now that is better," the Doctor sighed relieved as he let the loosened cord slide off his wrist and into his lap. "I'm the Doctor by the way," he said flashing her a warm smile.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" she asked puzzled.

"Just the Doctor," he replied bluntly.

"Alright, I'm Linda," she sounded less than convinced over the Doctor's introduction but apparently it was enough as she soon sent the vehicle off down the road towards the city.

_-Present Time-_

The Doctor now comfortably walked the streets of the city with his hands planted in his pockets. Very few people had known of the Dalek threat thus it was business as usual for most people today. That was just the way the Doctor wanted it since he was quite hungry by now and luckily lunch time was just rolling around. He let his feet guide him as he walked the streets with leisurely ease. The Doctor thrived on excitement though once in a while it was nice not to have to be looking out for the next life threatening danger. Since the planet had just been saved he was sure it would be at least be a month before the next homicidal villain showed up. Eventually the Doctor's gaze fell on a familiar establishment, a professional looking café he'd had a meal at just a little over a year ago. Well over a year ago for him but at least a decade considering the time period he'd been in. His curiosity luring him onwards the Doctor headed inside. The place was surprisingly quiet. The Doctor took a seat nearby the door, four chairs surrounding a rounded table. The waitress seemed to stroll on over as soon as he'd sat down

"Welcome traveller. My name is Alana. What do you wish to order?"

The Doctor gave a welcoming smile to her before replying "Well I haven't been here before, well I have but that was a long time ago, very long time ago actually. So what do you suggest?" The Doctor honestly had no idea what he'd ordered last time or even what they offered on the menu.

"Welcome back. I'm glad you have chosen to return back to us. The chef would like me to recommend you his daily special and any warm beverage you desire on the house. It seems he remembers you," she spoke in a very polite tone, it was obviously her job but nevertheless the Doctor appreciated it.

"Then I think we'll go with what the chef recommends. And to drink," the Doctor paused pondering on what he estimated would be available in this time period "How about I let you choose? You can surprise me,"

The waitress seemed content with his request "As you wish," she turned away slightly muttering into, what the Doctor assumed, must be a hidden ear piece "It is done. Your order will only take a few moments. May I ask how your travels have been?"

The Doctor leaned back into his cushioned seat allowing himself to relax "Oh y'know this and that. Lots of running, I always seem to do lots of running when I come here." A true statement, although the place had a reputation for being an ideal place for a holiday the Doctor only ever found himself in the middle of a disaster whenever he arrived, thinking further the Doctor realised it'd been a while since he'd relaxed anywhere "Actually I do lots of running everywhere these days."

Alana laughed pleasantly as she sat down in the opposite chair before resting her hands atop the table "Then I am glad you chose to stop your running to come here," she sounded genuinely pleased to be speaking to him, something that raised the Doctor's spirits further.

"Well it's not often I stop, " he admitted "But I remembered how good the food is and was passing through," a bit of an exaggeration, despite not remembering what the food was he was fairly sure he would have liked it though, after all the Doctor was rather easy to please.

"All that running must be tiring. Perhaps you were in need of this stop other than our food. Not long now. I promise," the Doctor was surprised by how quick the food would be arriving considering many places, especially on twenty-first centaury Earth, could take up to an hour to deliver the ordered food.

"Ah good! I'm starving!" he happily replied.

"Excuse me. I shall collect your food and we shall continue this conversation if you wish it," the Doctor nodded in response. It had been quite a while since he'd had a companion and as a result a long time since he'd had some good company, Alana seemed like she'd be a pleasant choice for someone to share a meal with "Of course! Looking forward to it."

- _Alana's Point Of View! _-

With his words Alana rose from her seat and quickly moved in an almost skipping like movement to the kitchen area.

The long haired chef leaned through the small gap that connected the rest of the restaurant to the kitchen. "What a fine looking gentleman you got there, Alana baby!"

Alana couldn't help but grin at the words of the flamboyantly gay chef who she had grown to be friends with during the time she had worked here. "Just a customer. You have my order?" The tray was swiftly placed on the tabletop in front of her.

"Well if you don't want him then get his number for me?"

Not wanting to dignify his words with a response Alana swept the tray into her arms and headed back to the traveller's table. Upon reaching the table, she carefully placed his plate of food and drink in front of him and then placed the second drink that would be her own on the opposite side of the table.

A small white robot came to a halt by her side and held out a cybernetic arm for the tray in her hand. Naturally Alana passed on the tray before regaining her position across from him to resume their conversation. "Enjoy." The man in brown lifted the steaming cup and took a long sip of the contents. It was actually quite a rarity and Alana had been surprised by the chef's generosity.

"Oh now this is good. What is it?"

She actually found herself pleased that the voyager enjoyed what he had been given as not many would have such a reaction. Conservative tended to be the norm. "I believe they called it tea on the old Earth civilisation." This planet was similar in the ways to the old Earth planet but it was so much more. The air filtered contained steroids and other air born drugs to make people stronger, healthy and to a few their intelligence increased tenfold. Those lucky few tended to end up in positions of power. The person with the biggest IQ was deemed the ruler of the planet until another came that topped them or they happened to die. In most cases death came from assassination. To the inhabitants of the planet the ruler was more like royalty. Currently a woman was ruling over the planet who most liked and adored. However, there were always a few that would disagree with the decisions that a leader would make and thus formed a group of rebels. The law here kept them under wraps but now again there be some form of protest. Never violent, though Alana knew this would soon change by her hands.

"Tea! You gotta love some tea." The loud voice of the foreigner pulled her from the thoughts that had been flittering in her mind.

It seemed this wasn't his first time of tasting such a thing. Perhaps she had underestimated him. "You've drunk it before? It's so rare nowadays. You are very lucky." They both took a sip out of the cups and yet Alana could not keep her eyes of him. There was just something different about the way he talked and acted. Sure there were enthusiastic people but none matched his love of life. However, the assassin part of her could pick up the death that hovered just behind him. For all the glee and happiness he displayed there was something hidden there. Something that he wished to hide.

"So then Alana how long have you been working here?"

It took her a few seconds to realise that he had in fact addressed her. The waitresses here were instructed to keep a conversation going so that hopefully the patrons would purchase more, yet in her experience the customers had never been interested in her. More like they wished to share their lives with whoever wanted to listen. "Oh? Not many like to know about myself. Well I believe it's been a year or so." It was true that it hadn't been very long that she had worked here but it had become a second home to her. The employees were kind and the atmosphere was always a friendly one. Despite this many times it had been near to closure due to the 'Queen' disapproving on how it was run and that in a way the women were only there for the males' enjoyment.

"Were you born here?"

Alana stared down at the cup that was encased in both of her hands. Carefully she swirled the liquid so that it formed a small whirlpool. It had been so very long since she had returned home, but then again there was nothing left for her there. "Not in this city. This planet is my home, however I believe it is not yours." Allowing the whirlpool to calm she raised the cup to her lips tasting the sweet drink once more. The chef truly knew what she liked. The sweeter the better.

"Very true, how'd you tell? Is it that obvious I'm a tourist?" There seemed to be a hint of panic as he spoke. It must have worried him that Alana found it easy to pick out that he was not of this world, though she did doubt the ability of many to pick out his difference. In fact he had seemed perfectly normal on entering and nobody had looked twice at him. It was only Alana that could see what he really was.

"Your clothes differ ever so slightly and you have an air of adventure that so very few possess here. Do not worry it isn't obvious, I just have a good intuition." He seemed to relax at her words which made her believe that maybe he wasn't used to people seeing him as he was. That people would just consider him 'normal' until he wished to step in. It was a possibility that he was an assassin like her as that was what she had to display, yet his eyes disproved that theory. Their softness and sadness could never be ones of a killer. "

With such good intuition what're doing stuck here waiting tables? Surely there's something else out in the world you want to do? Got a whole exciting universe out there to see."

In reality Alana was doing exactly what she wanted to do just not all the time. Being an assassin, in a twisted way, held enjoyment for her and just seemed to fit her perfectly. It was her talent and something she never wanted to stop doing. This lack of work that was occurring recently had actually unsettled her. It was almost like she was being denied a drug that she needed to live. "It is not such a bad life. The money is good and I get to meet the most interesting of people... on occasion." Of course those people happened to live only a few minutes or in some cases seconds after meeting her. They were the most interesting people, since they weren't afraid to show who they were inside. You could learn so much from a person who is facing death directly.

"Ah. I bet you've met your fair share of interesting people."

This was very true. They were always the most exotic people and some were not human at all. The strangest thing she had seen was a blob that consisted of goo and tentacle like arms. Alana had found it was highly difficult to actually kill and to distinguish its gender. "For only a brief time I'm afraid. They always seem to have prior... engagements and rarely have time to speak." Or stay alive for very long, but she took the wise decision of not adding that.

"Well I guess you only meet them when they're hungry. People don't normally chat much when they're having their lunch, a shame really." Alana had opened her mouth to reply but decided not to as she searched his features to see that he was thinking about something deeply. No doubt he would soon express to her what that was, so she kept silent until he spoke again. "Although there'd be a bit of a mess if they did talk while eating." Not exactly what she was expecting and caused her to let out a laugh. With that serious look on his face she had expected something complicated and deep but instead Alana had found it humorous.

"You are right. Most just wish to be left alone, yet you... you choose to have this company of a complete stranger. I believe... you are lonely?" Instantly after speaking she realised how rude her comment it was. Perhaps it was a little too close to the truth. Not many liked to be told that they were lonely. Talking obviously wasn't her forte.

"Well…" The guilt of her words filled up the silence as he paused on how to reply. It was terrible of her to say such a thing and usually that would not bother her, but to say it to him it just felt so wrong. "Yeah that's one way of putting it."

The hush between them seemed so unbearable to Alana. She was desperate for him to say anything or for even her to come up with something to say but she didn't want a repeat of before. Better to stay quiet and wait to be spoken to.

"Haven't had a chance to make any friends in a while." Alana looked up from her cup that the tea had now grown cold in. There was no need to justify why he had this presence of loneliness and it was her fault that he'd have to do such a thing. "

You are new on this planet. If you stay long enough I am sure the people will be welcoming." Once again the silence came but this time she could not bear to have no conversation flowing between them and the only way to do that was to apologise, something she hadn't done for a long time. "Forgive my last comment. I did not wish to offend you. It's just... your eyes. They are so sad, alone." The bright smile that had been absent for awhile now returned on his features, whether it was real or not she could not care less. It still made her mouth match with his in an authentic smile.

"No harm done."

Alana was thankful that he did not take any offence to her remark and really it was just an observation. For all she knew he could have women flocking all over him. To the women of this planet he would be a remarkable specimen.

"Things have been a bit... quiet lately. Well I say quiet; I've had plenty to do but been a while since I've talked to anyone. Anyone who isn't a robot or slightly insane anyway." As far as she was concerned she was neither of those things. Well possibly a touch insane by taking pleasure in the death of her targets.

"Then I am glad that I am the first person you have talked to that is neither robot or slightly insane." Accompanying her sentence was a smile to hopefully relax back down into their friendly atmosphere that they had previously.

"In the last few weeks this is the longest I've had a conversation without hearing a death threat. Or the word 'doomsday' or' destroy' or 'damage'... lots of nasty D words basically." Hardly what Alana had expected him to say. At least she was right about the death. It surrounded him and he knew it. This was simply a break from it and she couldn't understand why. She lived for the mayhem and death. To see that spark of life dim and then ultimately go out.

"I'm sure I could slip one in for you if it'll make you relax more." It was her area of expertise after all. A little death and destruction was something she could provide very well.

"I think I'm enjoying having a bit of a change." It disappointed her that he was so reluctant to run straight into something so exciting. Then again she only got such things in small doses. This man held it around him. Who knew how much loss and annihilation he had seen. All that Alana knew was that she would be more than pleased to seeing him again for more conversations. To find out his stories, of course.

"I'm glad." Alana stared down at the drink in her hands disapprovingly. It shouldn't have cooled so soon, then again she had no idea how long she'd actually been sitting here talking to the newcomer. The small robot drifted by and quickly she held out the cup for it. The cybernetic creature grasped the cup and deposited the liquid inside of it. Once it was emptied the robot opened up its mouth and filled it with more of the tea. Alana took the cup from the machine with a smile. She knew it would get nothing from a human expression but she couldn't help but show her gratitude.

"So do you work here every day?" Taking a sip she let him speak. She never truly had a schedule. When they needed her in the day she would be here and when they needed her singing talents at night she would be come. Sometimes that meant she would spend the whole day and night working. It didn't really matter to her. In fact she'd rather be busy then sitting around doing nothing, the lack of work from her other job meant she had very little to do nowadays.

"It varies from the day to the night shift." Alana preferred if he came to see her at night. The need to impress the traveller was kicking in. An unusual desire for her. In her line of work she felt no need to amaze the customers but to just get on with what she had to do; this was especially true for her work as a killer. Making an impression would be too much publicity.

"I'll have to pop back in at some point then. Let you know if I've gotten through a day without any of those 'D' words."

A laugh escaped from her lips and felt a little happier that sometime in the future she would see him again, though his name would be better than calling him a stranger when he entered the café again. "I'd like that, Mister... Erm. I don't know your name." Not many customers liked to give their names despite the fact that upon meeting them she gave them her own; however she had the feeling that he would not mind.

"I'm the Doctor... that'd be one of the better D words." Alana smiled at finally getting to know his name. The Doctor seemed a touch odd to her as a name though. Usually a doctor would have a last name following that but it seemed he did not. Alana wasn't exactly the most common name so she had no right to complain nor did she care. It was enough. She didn't tell him her last name after all.

"Just the Doctor? Hm. I like it." It was true. The name Doctor suited him no matter how abnormal it sounded.

"Glad to hear it, Alana."

Her silver eyes widened at hearing her own name. For the most part, customers tended to forget her name and resort to calling her 'waitress!' or 'oi you!' Her lips curved into a smile, really quite stunned by how much care he took to remember her. "You remembered. Very impressive." They spent about a minute or so grinning away until the Doctor's interest focused on the plate in front of him. No doubt it was stone cold now. Alana's eyes looked over to the robot from before. With a finger she indicated to the plate. It seemed to leap into action towards the table. It whipped the plate from under the Doctor's nose and balanced it on its right hand. The palm opened to reveal a small heater. Gradually steam began to rise from the meal and when it was deemed hot enough by the robot it placed it back on the table.

"So what's today's special then?" The Doctor waved a hand towards the steaming hot food in front of him. Another item of food that was quite rare nowadays. She was suspicious as to whether the chef already knew this man and if he did then Alana would have to question the Doctor's preference.

"Genetically grown cows. From the original DNA! You came on a very good day. It's not often we get such delicacies." In fact it was quite an expensive dish; she wondered whether the Doctor could afford it. If he was a doctor then perhaps he did indeed have more than enough credits to splash out on such a meal. Alana watched as he cut into the soft meat and then chew down upon it.

His eyes seemed to brighten as he tasted to meat. "Tastes... well it tastes good! But I prefer the original cows." It took awhile for her to understand what he had just said. It was impossible. There were no original cows left on this planet or the galaxy they were in. It was possible that other galaxies may have some left, but they would be protected by some form of galactic law.

"Original cows? They've been extinct for millions of years... How interesting." Her knowledge of this planet was actually quite beyond most. No one could really explain why she knew so much and her familiarity of the planet's history even extended to the time it had been created which was a very, very long time ago.

"Oh you can find 'em if you look hard enough. Not on this planet but they're around. Cows are crafty; they always survive in the end." He truly was amusing, so much so that she had to laugh at his words. She could never image such a creature surviving, but then again she had never met one in person. Perhaps it was possible that they were smarter than they looked.

"What an odd person you are and what marvellous stories you must have. Though I believe our time is coming to an end. Your meal shall be finished soon and that's where my job ends, but only if you wish it to. I'm sure we might have a dessert to your tastes." It was more of a way of getting him to stay and talk with her more than anything else. Alana did not care if he was hungry or not, either way she'd find some way for him to order more. It would please her manager and herself.

"Well I'm in no hurry, any recommendations?"

About to list off numerous desserts Alana was cut off by a buzzing in her ear. Not exactly what she wanted at the moment. She gave a brief smile to the Doctor before pressing a finger to her ear. It was none other than her grumpy manager. It seemed she had forgot that a meeting of the utmost importance was soon to show up and the main boss of the company had specifically asked her to be their waitress. Alana muttered a swear word under her breath before turning back to the Doctor.

"My time has run out. A meeting will be arriving soon which my attentions are needed. It was nice meeting you, Doctor. I hope you visit again." The screech of the chair legs against the hard floor sounded indicated she had gotten up and in a blink was standing over the Doctor. She was in a rush after all. Her manager would not take kindly if she lounged around not earning him more money.

Alana's cool hand ran down the Doctor's smooth cheek just wanting to take in what he felt like. It was the same as the man in her dream. The same silk like skin but when moving further down to his chin it was rough with stubble. "Next time you must tell me one of your stories." Both smiled at each other and Alana took in the deep brown eyes that belonged to the Doctor. Even now she could see that sadness. The loneliness deep inside of him. "I'll be sure to do that, Alana."


End file.
